


Wherever You Are

by michaelandthegodsquad



Series: Drabbles and prompt fills [3]
Category: Borderlands, Tales from the Borderlands - Fandom
Genre: Day At The Beach, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 10:21:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4621662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michaelandthegodsquad/pseuds/michaelandthegodsquad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"C'mon, seriously, can't I get you not being grumpy on video like, once?" Rhys's voice says off-screen, the camera making clicking noises as he adjusts it.</p><p>Jack flips his sunglasses back down from his hair to his face, lets out a quick "Nope," and lies back to get some sun. </p><p>OR: A video of Jack and Rhys at the beach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wherever You Are

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lelelego](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lelelego/gifts), [prettyboycannibal](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=prettyboycannibal).



> BLAME THE GRAVEYARD CREW OF THE SIN SQUAD FOR THIS ONE.
> 
> This is what happens when you discuss beach fic and Steven Universe and Rhack all at once. You get this pile of cavity-inducing fluff. 
> 
> For the full effect, listen to [Be Wherever You Are](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EwTzCe8wKIA) from Cartoon Network's _Steven Universe_. And maybe cry a little.
> 
>  **EDIT, 8/31/15:** This fic has inspired some stuff!
> 
> \--[8tracks playlist](http://8tracks.com/michaelandthegodsquad/wherever-you-are-a-rhack-beach-playlist), with lovely cover art by [damnhyperions](http://damnhyperions.tumblr.com/)  
> \--Art by the amazing [rhackme](http://rhackme.tumblr.com/), which can be viewed [here](http://rhackme.tumblr.com/post/127457151280/drew-something-for-one-of-michaelandthegodsquad)
> 
> Thank you both so much! Everything is beautiful and nothing hurts. :')

"C'mon, seriously, can't I get you not being grumpy on video like, once?" Rhys's voice says off-screen, the camera making clicking noises as he adjusts it.

Jack flips his sunglasses back down from his hair to his face, lets out a quick "Nope," and lies back to get some sun. 

Rhys can be heard sighing, and then the shot pans down from Jack's face to his neck and chest, the sun glinting off his golden skin where it's covered with tanning oil, then down to Jack's swim shorts, hanging low on his hips. "Nice," Rhys whispers, and then the camera shoots back up to Jack's face as he speaks.

"You having fun being some kinda perv, Rhysie? You wanna get an up-skirt shot too, like a real creep?" Jack says, but there's no real malice to his tone, and if Rhys zooms in--which he does--there's even a hint of a smirk on his lips. 

"Actually, I'm having loads of fun," Rhys says smugly. "Look at me, having fun without you." Jack waves him off and Rhys can be heard quietly saying, "In the wild, Handsome Jacks are known to be far more engaging, but they seem to become boring assholes when being filmed," in his best David Attenborough voice, which admittedly isn't very good at all.

"Alright, that's it," Jack says, flipping his sunglasses back onto his hair and sitting up, rising from his beach chair and approaching Rhys, who takes a few steps back, the camera shaking as he does. "Let's see how you like being filmed," he says, face getting closer in the shot. 

There's a shuffle during which Rhys says, "No, Jack, c'mon, I just got this camera!" and laughs, the video showing only their feet scuffling and kicking sand around. Then the shot moves quickly downward as they tumble into the sand, Rhys's laughter and Jack's "C'mere, you little shit" the prominent sounds as the waves and sun and shore come into view.

Then it's Rhys on his back from the waist up, still laughing, and Jack's shorts and thighs and knees straddling Rhys's hips. Rhys's hands clutch his stomach as he throws his head back, and the camera doesn't really move. When he eventually stops laughing he looks up at the camera, still giggling, and Jack says, "There, see how you like it," off-screen.

Rhys laughs, quirking an eyebrow, "I'm doing just fine. You might even say I'm 'ready for my close-up, Mr. Handsome'," he says, in a terrible accent. He laughs again as the camera moves closer to his face and Jack can be heard quietly saying, "Oh, I'll give you a close-up," with a mischievous lilt to his voice. 

Then it gets too close, like up Rhys's nose even, and Rhys whines but still chuckles. "C'mon, knock it off, Jack, I know I look great on camera but this is a bit much." 

The shot pans out just a little bit, still showing a close-up of Rhys's face, and Rhys is grinning. "Yeah, you do," Jack says quietly, and Rhys's smile softens. There's the sound of the camera shuffling, and then Jack's disembodied arm, with its tattooed wrist, appears. His hand strokes softly over Rhys's face, pushing his hair back, fingers tracing the few faint freckles on the bridge of his nose that only appear when he's in the sun. "Yeah, you do," Jack says again, even quieter this time as his fingers fall down Rhys's cheek. 

Rhys turns his head slightly and kisses Jack's fingertips, and then the shot changes again. The camera is set down on the sand; some of it is pressed up against the lens, and the camera focuses on it, but in the background the blurry figure of Jack can be seen leaning down over Rhys to press their lips together, Jack with a hand in Rhys's hair and Rhys's lifting to Jack's shoulders. The sound of the waves lapping on the shore can be heard nearby. After a few minutes Jack is seen leaning towards the camera again, Rhys still smiling up at him, and there's a few more clicks before the shot blacks out.


End file.
